Hell Razor
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: This Comes after "Dropping The Glaive"
1. Gundam HellRazor

Disclaimer: It does my heart harm but I must admit I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

Hell Razor

Chapter 2

By: Princess Raye Fire

Treize sat at his desk. He was reading the progress report on his newest pilot. She was a prodigy, learned incredibly fast. In a matter of weeks she had mastered Leo, Aries, Cancer, Pieces, Tallgeese, and even the Zero system.

"Mister Treize, Lieutenant Saturn is here to see you."

"Good send her in."

*~*~*~*

"Good morning, Hotaru."

"Good morning, Sir."

"How has your training gone?"

"Its has been swift and painless."

"Why do you want this Job?"

"May I speak frankly, Sir?" 

"Yes."

"The village I came from in south Asia was destroyed in a Gundam Attack. I was the only survivor. I swore revenge and when I heard of this I jumped at the chance."

"Oh." Treize leaned back in his chair. 'That was an OZ attack. I remember. But that's not where she's from, I don't believe.'

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm late for my next training session."

"Oh, yes, I wanted to tell you personally that your private Suit has been finished all we

need is a name."

"Hell-Raiser. NO, Hell-Razor"

"You want to be Death's Blade, Hell's Razor?"

"Most definitely."

"Good here's your first mission." he dropped the file on his desk, stood up and walked through the door with her in tow.

"This is a civilian." She said in the hall

"Yes, we think that this man is a Gundam is supporter."

"Quatre Raberba Winner. So you think that if he's a supporter they'll be protecting him." 

"Ah here we are. Lieutenant Saturn, Here is your HellRazor." It was all black with purple chest and gold outlining on the shoulders and head, (Think Deathscythe HELL!) holding a metal tube. "This Suit is a combination of all the Gundams. The plan is that you will lead the attack on his home in the desert. Allow him to flee. Do not let them know who you are or even your gender. It would put them on their guard. He will most likely end up at a school in what used to be Germany were he has an even more protected home. There is a school there…"

"I'll be at the school?"

"Yes. You will get to know him and what ever friends that stay with him. There is a chance that they are the Gundam Pilots them selves…"

" And when I know them, him, and his defenses I call for back up and attack, revealing myself in the process?"

"Exactly! Are you up to it?"

"When do I leave?"

He smiled. "Now." 


	2. The Rebel Pilot

Hell Razor

Chapter 2

By: Princess Raye Fire

Treize watched his newest pilot as she walked back into the hanger in a black suit with purple stripes that went down from her shoulders to her toes. She stopped and stared up at her suit. A mechanic walked up and gave her a clipboard; She signed it then turned and started putting up her hair. It was now down to the middle of her back and she would need it to hide anything the Gundam Pilots might later notice of the Rebel Pilot. She turned to the window he was looking through and threw him a salute before grabbing the black-string lift and climbing into her Cockpit.

*~*~*~*

Hotaru watched as the last Leo got into position surrounding the small Arabian City. She opened an encrypted comm channel. "Wait until the Sun sets. And only attack when I give the signal."

Her Gundam was hiding on a cliff; here she could see everything. There was something off about it all. She watched a brown truck with a Canvas top pull up to her objectives House. Out climbed a laughing boy with a long chestnut braid, then a boy with lighter brown hair that went in to bangs covering one eye, after him there was a angry Chinese boy with black hair. 'Obviously the but of the joke' she thought. Next came a boy with an unruly mop of brown that when down into his eyes and finally the small blonde they had come to, a, pay a visit to. 

"Man if I had a good long-range rifle with me I'd solve the problem right now." She heard one of the men say.

"Close it boys. That's not our objective. We're only here to scare the shit out of him, not prove that Leo pilots can't shot worth a crap." She could hear snickering from the Aries pilots waiting secretly over head.

*~*~*~*

Quatre watched the sunset he could feel an uneasiness that he couldn't explain. Like all those times he was sure he would die in battle only different, they weren't his own feelings.

"So, Q, OZ has been quiet lately. Have any of your…a…friends picked up any thing?"

"No but…" The sky begin raining black objects. Then building shook and they could hear explosions. 

*~*~*~*

Hotaru saw the sun almost disappear. 'This is it.' She thought.

She opened the channel that had the voice-disguising program on it. "Wave 1 move in." She waited and saw the Aries falling gracefully from the cloudless sky. 

"Assault 6 commence." She heard the great roar of explosives and saw the buildings on either side of her target's safe house collapse to the ground.

"Waves 4 through 9, move in." Leo suits hidden in the dunes moved loser and started shooting, causing innocent people to start dropping like flies. She grimaced.

"Waves 2 and 3, its our turn." Putting action to words she set her Gundam in action.

*~*~*~*

Duo fell gracelessly to the ground as the building shook again.

"What the fuck is going on?" He heard himself ask. On cue the window darkened and they could see a Gundam Deathscythe doppelganger standing in the Courtyard. 

The sinister Suit pointed a thermal-bladed cuff at the window. "I am The Rebel Pilot and this is my Suit Gundam HellRazor. Quatre Winner, in the name of OZ, you are under arrest for treason."


	3. untitled

Hell Razor

Chapter 3

By: Princess Raye Fire

Quatre stood frozen. 'I'm under arrest?' He thought to himself. He didn't realize he had said it out loud until Rashid answered him.

"That's what they said Master Quatre. If you'll go to your suit we'll get you out behind them."

"Yeah, Q. Hey the rest of us will fight and keep them busy until your away, then run for the hills."

"Duo's right." Said Heero "We'll catch up with you in Old Germany, just keep an eye on you. If they found you, they'll find us soon."

"What are you waiting for?" Wufei took off to his Nataku.

*~*~*~*

"Master Gundam Pilots we're having trouble launching. We'll only be able to get one at a time. And there will a little wait between you."

"Fine. Just get us out there fast." Answered Duo. 

"Master Heero. You're first."

*~*~*~*

Hotaru watched as Wing Gundam was launched into the Air. 'I knew it.' She thought to herself.

He pulled out a green beam saber and attacked. She could feel his shock as she pulled out a purple blade and managed to counter his every move.

Heero's face appeared on her screen. "Rebel Pilot if you surrender now…" 

She saw Deathscythe and Shenlong launch 200 meters away. They began closing the distance rapidly. 

"Or we…" The 02 pilot continued

"Will be forced to destroy you." Finished the man behind the controls of Nataku.

"HA." She answered. "You are over confident fools. Are you going to gabber like women or fight me?"

She used her thermal sword and cut of Wing's sword hand, sending the blade and hand crashing to the ground. She saw Wing lift off the ground, turn into its bird form and leave.

"Commander can we follow him?" 

"No, even with out his sword he'll be able to squash you. Keep your mind on the enemy Suits, the Gundams are mine."

*~*~*~*

Duo watched the 'Rebel Pilot' cut off Wing Zero's Right hand (?), leaving Heero defenseless in Suit to Suit combat.

"Heero-buddy you go and rendezvous with Q-man and his guard we'll be behind you and he's sure to need your help."

"Hn." Wing took of in the direction of Quatre, Rashid, and a few others, knowing he would be of more help guarding his fellow pilot. 

Duo maneuvered Deathscythe behind the Suit called 'HellRazor' and was about to strike when he saw her shut off her weapon. 

"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he screamed over the Comm channel.

"No. Are you?" He watched her dormant weapon grow into a large rod then come to life with a purple blade, forming a scythe.

*~*~*~*

Suddenly Deathscythe was behind her pulling his Thermal scythe through the air toward her Suit. She hit a button on her keyboard and her blade shut off.

"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The 02 pilot screamed over the Comm channel.

"No. Are you?" She hit a button and watched as her dormant weapon grew into a scythe.

She blocked his weapon and spun her Suit to face the unsuspecting teen pilot. 

"Say Good night, Gracie."

*~*~*~*

Duo pulled his blade down to strike only to get it blocked as the Deathscythe doppelganger turned to face him. And he heard the mysterious youth say. "Say Good night, Gracie."

"My names not Gracie. It's…AAHHH!"

*~*~*~*

"My names not Gracie." Was the only retort to her comment as she shot the Thermal-cuff off her Suit's left fist, directly into the tall dark creation in front of her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Her heart sank. 'Hey. He screamed. He's alive.' These thoughts made her feel better… a little, very little. 

"DDeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaattttttttthhhhhhhhhhSSSSSSSSccccccccyyyyyyyyyytttttttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeee!!"

*~*~*~*

Wufei watched in horror as the so called 'Rebel's thermal cuff sank into Death Scythe. When he saw the end of the purple blade stuck through his comrade's Suit he heard someone scream…

"DDeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaattttttttthhhhhhhhhhSSSSSSSSccccccccyyyyyyyyyytttttttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeee!!"

It took him a moment to realize it was he who screamed 


	4. untitled

Hell Razor

Chapter 4

By: Princess Raye Fire

Wufei was angry! This Son of a Bitch just hurt, possibly killed another Gundam Pilot. 

"You'll pay! For Duo you'll pay!" He screamed as he charged his unknown enemy.

"05, don't do this." He saw Heavyarms standing in his path. "We have to get 02 to safety."

Wufei stopped to think.

"05, If you continue this crusade you could get yourself and 02 killed."

'He's right.' Thought Wufei. "Fine." He said picking up one of Deathscythe's non-functioning arms while Trowa picked up the other. They just flew away carrying their flying comrade between them.

*~*~*~*

'So his name is Duo, eh? I'll have to look him up in Old Germany.' Thought Hotaru.

"All right, boys. Disengage and go back to base. Our objective is meet." She heard shouts of joy and took of to get her Suit refueled for the trip to Old Germany.

*~*~*~* 

"Hello Students." Said the teacher. "We have a few new students today. Please stand when I call your names."

Hotaru's head perked up. 'Firefly meet the Gundam Boys.' She thought to herself. She had given them a week to either give up on their comrade or get him cared for.

"Quatre Winner." A small blue-green eyed blonde stood and smiled from across the room. 

'Yup. This is them.' She thought.

"Trowa Barton." A tall light-brown haired boy with bangs that covered one forest green eye stood from the desk next to her and curtly nodded.

"Yuy Heero." A thin yet strong looking youth with a mop of dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes stood and he too nodded. 'He's Japanese.'

"Chang Wufei." A boy with black eyes and black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail stood and (guess what?!) nodded.

"And Duo Maxwell." A boy with a chestnut braid and violet eyes stood and weakly waved his right arm.

She shrank back as if struck across the face. 'Were I got him.'

Unknown to her, one Yuy Heero, who was sitting behind her, and one Chang Wufei, who was sitting next to him, took note of this.

*~*~*~*

"That Hotaru girl knows something." Was all Heero said as they set down for lunch.

"What do you mean, Heero?" Asked Quatre, not wanting the answer.

"When Duo waved his hurt arm she shrank back. Almost like she was taking the blame."

"Well actually she could be empathetic like me. I could barely feel Duo's pain but she was much closer then I was." replied the short blonde man.

"Hey. Q-man has a point. How about we invite her over to help us with 'homework' and instead secretly question her."

"Shut up Baka. You just want to be alone with the weak woman." Said Wufei.

"Why Wu-man, are you jealous?"

"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell. And why would I be jealous of you?"

"Not of me. Of her."

*~*~*~*

"Alright, students this is Physical Education or P. E. for short. Today we'll be working on archery. Yuy Heero and Tomoe Hotaru, You're up first."

Hotaru and Heero stood and aimed carefully, then let loose. Both arrows hit their targets directly on target. 

"Wow. Good job. Especially you're first time. Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei, Your turn."

"But…ah…I can't…um…shoot like this." Duo stuttered.

"Fine. Hotaru, help him."

Hotaru got up and stood directly behind Duo, her legs behind his, arm supporting his, aiming the bow.

She corrected his stance. "Good. Pull back." She whispered softly in his ear. "And Let go." The Arrow flew straight and hit the bull's-eye. 

"Good job! Next up, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton."

"Hey Hotaru." Duo said to the retreating woman.

"Yeah Duo."

"Um, I was wondering if, you know, we're new and all, and um, Iwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpuscatchup?"

She stood the blinking. "Um. Sure."

*~*~*~*

"Okay in Algebra we've, been working on linear equations."

"Ah, Taru! can't we have a brake? Please?"

"Duo, you wanted to catch up I'm just helping."

"Please? Please! Pleasepleaseplease!!!!!"

"Fine just don't wine, my lord, man!" Said Hotaru holding her Hands over her ears. 

Duo ran out of the room in to the kitchen.

"Um, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, Quatre?"

"Can you show me this?"

"Sure."

"Ahh, I have a question for you. 

"Okay?"

"Are you an impath?"

"No!"

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Then what are you?" Asked Heero.

"I am none of your damn business!"


	5. untitled

Hell Razor

Chapter 5

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Boys, listen, but I'm not an assassin sent to kill Quatre. I mean, if I did that it throw Winner Inc., into disarray and kill thousands upon thousands, slowly and painfully. Then I'd be no better then the rest of them."

"The rest of who asked Quatre.

"Earth Sphere's so called 'Security Forces', Gundam builders, Gundam Pilots, all of them. The people that killed my parents."

"How did your family die?" Asked the braid-haired man as he slid his arm around the small woman. To his surprise leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.

"They were killed in a Gundam attack."

""Your parents were part of OZ?" said the suddenly alert Heero Yuy.

"No, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were in China visiting members of my father's Clan. You see he was ex-communicated when he married an American woman and this was the first time we were all allowed to visit. I was in the mountains, camping, when the attack came. It was a battle between Earth Sphere and a Gundam. They told me it was 05's fault.

"I remember that fight." Said Wufei as he stood to leave "Reports of it actually. Most of the people died and those that survived the initial attack had fatal injuries and ended up dieing anyway."

"That's the one."

"What were your parents names?"

"Shaun-you and Melody."

*~*Later*~*

"It's been fun, Duo, but I have to go. You know school tomorrow and all."

"All right. See ya at school."

"Bye." 

Duo and Hotaru had stayed up 'til midnight talking.

~*~*~*~

Hotaru walked through the streets to her apartment, wondering what to tell Une-san in her daily progress reports.

She was still debating the subject of Duo when her phone rang. She quickly jumped up from her couch and grabbed the phone.

'It could be Duo!' she thought then silently scolded herself for having such thoughts about the enemy.

"Hello, this is Hotaru."

"Lieutenant Saturn, how are you?"

"Oh, Treize-sama, I'm fine. Thank you." Said Hotaru, disappointed.

"Lady Une was quite worried when you didn't call to give your report. So I decided to call for her. How is progress?"

"I didn't call because I was befriending suspects."

"Really? Already?"

*~*~*

"Hey Q-man!:" Said Duo as he walked into Quatre's office were the smaller blonde was working. "Is this your bag?" He asked as he held up a small black brief-case

"No, Duo. Mine's right here." He held up his own matching bag; only his was full and worn from use. 

"Do you think its Hotaru's?"

"Probably, why don't you take it to her?"

"'Kay, see ya, Q-man."

*~*~*

"Yes. Sir." Hotaru continued. "We spoke for hours. I learned of their security measures. I think I'll have a plan in a number of days. I would like you to send and prepare to launch as many Leo and Aries as you can without raising suspicion. At least 30 of each should be plenty."

"I think you underestimate them."

"It is not estimation that bothers Une-san or myself. It use. You see she tries to slug-it-out. Which is fine with suits of equal power, but as you've seen the Gundams are stronger then our suits and their pilots don't mind messing with rules. All rules, except one, protect the colonies. So you must plan things when Gundams are involved. Like our attack on Quatre Winner. We know there would be Gundams so Zechs and I planned around them and disabled 2 Gundams"

"That's an interesting point, Lieutenant. I believe that when you return Une's job just might be open."

She beamed. "Thank you, sir, I will enjoy the position and I hope I prove your trust is well placed."

"If you pull this off that will be all the proof I need. But if you don't what would you want as your next step?"

"Our own Gundam team."

"What?"

"You know how they say, 'fight fire with fire'? Well let's say the Gundam's are a forest fire of old and we: Noin, Zechs, Une, You and me, are our own fire. Offending Protectors."

"That is an intelligent next step. I hop you stay alive to use it. Good night" 

"Good bye, sir." They hung up.

"Traitor!" She turned to the doorway and a VERY pissed of Duo standing there.

"Duo-kun, how long have you been there?" she asked, trying to regain her composure. 

"Long enough." He said walking up to her. When they were just inches apart he continued. "Long enough to know you don't care about me, or our talk, or our date Saturday. Long enough to know you lied to me, to Quatre, and the others. That after our talk, our kisses you still just want to kill me so you can become Treize's lap-slut."

She looked down and then back up at him. Her anger filled eyes glistened with unshed tears. "That's not fair, Duo." She said softly, like she was having trouble staying calm. "What makes you think I'm not a spy for the colonies?"

"Because you would have told us, the Heroes of the rebellion!" He roared.

"Okay I'll give that one to you. But, Duo, I do care for you. I like you a lot, Duo, I think I love you."

"Love me?" He laughed, it was a bitter sound. "How much could you possibly love me?!" His eyes looked about to tear. "You an Oz flunky plus me a Gundam Pilot. Oh yeah there's a recipe for a successful love-life!" He glared at her with a look of pure rage and hatred. "How much could you possibly love me?"

"This much." She slammed her fist into his face Hard and he slumped to the floor. "Good bye, Duo." She bent down over him and whispered. "Treize will kill me for this." She kissed his mouth. "If Heero doesn't get me first."

She stood and ran to the phone. When Treize answered she said. "The situation has changed, wehave to move now. I'm going back to base to get HellRazor. Tell all Troop Commanders to get in position and attack if I'm not in position 10 minutes later. Move all troops, immediately." She hung up and ran out the door.

She closed it lightly and Duo fell into unconsciousness. 

*~*~*

"Quatre, where's Duo?" asked Heero as he walked in to Quatre's office carrying some papers and a file folder. 

"Duo's at Hotaru's, he'll probably be gone all night." Quatre said, almost sourly. "Why?" 

"I found these." He dropped his work on the desk. "In that attack where her parents supposedly died there were no 'Shaun-you' or 'Melody' on the list of casualties."

"They could have been shot up beyond recognition."

"Possible but I doubt it. And what about this?" Heero opened the file and in it was a picture of Hotaru with a Lion symbol. "She works for OZ, assigned to Germany for a 'special'mission as an advanced Mobile Suit pilot."

"You don't think Hotaru is the Rebel Pilot do you?" Asked Quatre, horrified at the implications.

"That's exactly what I think."


	6. Its finished, or is it?

Life of My Own is by 3 Doors Down

Hell Razor

Chapter 6

By: Princess Raye Fire

Author Babble: I didn't choose the coupling. My sister did so don't flame me! Mail her at [Windsong_Melody@yahoo.com][1]

Hotaru was running through the streets toward the base containing HellRazor like hell itself was chasing her. As she ran strange, distracting images and a song she didn't know floated in her head.

Miles away five black-clad figures collapsed to the ground and saw their past and possible future fly before their eyes. 

__

Living risky, Never scared -A young Heero runs an obstacle course, leaps, and fires a gun

__

Wander closer to the edge, - 15 year old Heero takes Wing for its first test flight in space

__

Nothing valued, think no fear -Heero self-detonates after a battle with Zechs

__

Always wondering why you're here -Heero pointing his gun at Relena on board a ship

__

All your purposes are gone -Wing is holding HellRazor against a rock wall

__

Nothing's right and nothing's wrong -Heero sets his leg and grosses out Duo

__

Nothing ventured, Nothing gained -Wing self-detonates still holding HellRazor

__

Feel No sorrow, Feel no pain -Wing disintegrates into a purple light

__

Kiss me while I'm still alive - Trowa stands on HeavyArms' open Cockpit hatch, talking with Quatre

__

Kill me while I kiss the sky -Vaye-8 pushed Mercurius out of Wing 0's blast beam

__

Let me die on my own terms -A light turns on and HeavyArms is in the center of a 3 ring circus

__

Let me live and let me learn -A girl with auburn hair punches Trowa and screams at him

__

Now I'll follow my own way -Trowa has his hands up and talks, a guy with a funny nose nods in agreement

__

And I'll live on to another damn day -Trowa is sitting behind the Controls of HeavyArms, talking

__

Freedom carries sacrifice -HeavyArms helps Wing hold down HellRazor and blows up

__

Remember when this was my life -HeavyArms and dead Trowa disintegrate in a purple light with Wing

__

Looking forward, Not behind -Quatre is sitting at a desk with his chin resting on his propped-up fist listening to Relena talk

__

Everybody's got to cross that line -Quatre, dressed in a spacesuit holing his helmet, stands by an old man staring at the newly completed SandRock

__

Free me now to give me a place -Quatre argues with his dad, Quatre stares at his dad's broken body

__

Keep me caged and free the beast -Quatre sits wide eyed and panting in Wing 0's cockpit

__

Falling faster, time goes by, -Quatre sits behind his desk and looks at a Polaroid picture of Hotaru, Duo, and himself. Heero opens the door and he hides the picture.

__

Fear is not seen through these eyes -SandRock's Energy Sickles slice through an Aries

__

What there was will never will be -Duo, Hotaru, and Quatre are asleep in the same bed with their clothes all across the rooms floor

__

Now I'm blind and cannot see -An explosion pushes SandRock, Quatre looks in time to see a purple light engulf him and the Leo beside of him

__

Kiss me while I'm still alive -Hotaru, Duo, and Quatre are talking around a table, drinking Coffee

__

Kill me while I kiss the sky -Duo tries to detonate DeathScythe, but an old man shows up holding the explosives and tell him to steal the Gundam

__

Let me die on my own terms -An 8-year-old Duo stares eyes wide at a fallen nun in a burned down Church

__

Let me live and let me learn -A younger Duo walks around with an older boy talking to him

__

Now I'll follow my own way -A much older Duo stands on a pile of trash staring at the hidden form of DeathScythe HELL

__

And I'll live on to another damn day -DeathScythe HELL wades through a battle with Leo and Aries 

__

Freedom carries sacrifice -Duo watches Wing Blow up, taking HeavyArms and HellRazor with him

__

Remember when this was my life - Duo watches Hotaru rise from her fallen Gundam like a Ghost holding a big pointy stick. The Hotaru-ghost raises the stick then everything is engulfed in a purple light

__

Kiss me while I'm still alive -Altron is standing with SandRock guarding while Wing and HeavyArms handle HellRazor

__

Kill me while I kiss the sky -Wufei watches helpless as his colony blows up

__

Let me die on my own terms -Altron's Screens are filled with a purple lights as everything and everybody on the battlefield dies

__

Let me live and let me learn -Hotaru screams for Heero to stop as she remembers Sailor Saturn

__

Now I'll follow my own way -Hotaru stands on top of a hill and sees the crater that, just minutes before was a battle that took 100 or more lives

__

And I'll live on to another damn day -Hotaru lays 2 red roses and 3 white roses in the center of the crater

__

Freedom carries sacrifice -A dark green haired Woman in a funny uniform appears beside Hotaru, they talk, then disappear together

__

Remember when this was my life -where the lady took her she turns into the solid form of her ghost, Sailor Saturn destroys something -to protect some one important- only to die, yet again.

Author Questions: Should I leave it here, or have them resolve their unfinished business?

   [1]: mailto:Windsong_Melody@yahoo.com



End file.
